


Mammonist Seamster

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Gen, Inspired by Irfan's Valentine's Scene, Seamster Irfan, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Making use of the skins you obtain from hunts is second nature to some tribes, with some, within them, taming that art to perfection.
Kudos: 2





	Mammonist Seamster

“Rhea, get back here!”

And so, Amane engaged in the not quite universal, but certainly common enough, cat owner experience of “chasing after your hard to get pet”.

Her cat was more well-behaved than most, but, gosh, it sure disliked baths as much as all of them did.

Fueled with determination, Amane sent one last burst of strength to her tiny legs, enough to let her catch the runaway that had stopped just before a half-open door. Making use of that energy, the woman jumped at the cat, which let out a yell as both of them rolled inside the room.

She didn’t even find time to rejoice over the fact she finally caught her kitty, before a familiar voice taunted. “So, are you adding ‘breaking and entering’ to your list of Child of Miracles Skills, Amane?”

As Rhea finished struggling, and instead accepted her faith, her owner felt herself be filled with incoming dread, upon noticing which room she got in. “W-Well, Rhea here just decided to be INCREDIBLY stubborn today, Irfan. A hunter like you should understand that!” Following her defense, her state changed considerably, shifting to some sort of surprise and confusion, as she looked at the man and his room. “Are you… Sewing?”

Trading his usual clothes for a more casual white tank top and beige shorts, the man still held a needle and a towel in which he was embroidering something. Sighing, he answered. “Yup. A man gotta have his hobbies, I guess. Everyone back on my tribe knows how to stitch clothes together in some level, and I just kept practicing it when I left, what with all the new fashion waves and such I discovered. Nothing special, really.”

“Oh yeah. You made these leather gloves for Euden, too. These were pretty high quality, I have to admit.” After saying that, Amane started looking around, and noticed how the room was actually filled with projects of various kinds. Gloves, hats, a few things that she was sure were knitted by his hand, too. Truly, she wouldn’t be surprised if most of his wardrobe was made by himself, by now.

“Why don’t you join the little… Sewing club, that the Halidom has?” She asked. “I’m sure Annelie would welcome you with open arms.”

“Heh! She would, I’m sure. But, honestly, I prefer to keep this pastime of mine to myself. I just feel like joining some sort of team effort in this would shackle me too much."

Someway or another, Amane supposed she could understand that, even if she still thought there was no need to hide this so much. Still, as she walked around, looked, and felt Irfan’s work with her hands, she couldn’t help but ask. “Could you do some clothes for me?”

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Irfan nearly immediately answered. “I really hope you don’t expect me to do this _pro bono.”_

“Of course not, dummy! I’ll pay you, and all that. But, truly, your work is pretty impressive. And, well, I need more clothes.” She admitted. “So, do we have a deal?”

After thinking about it for a bit, the smile Irfan give, even if with his trademark cockyness, promised a good result.

* * *

Just two days ago, Amane couldn’t say she expected this new situation, but it certainly wasn’t bad.

After the time it took for Irfan to obtain the materials needed for the dress she requested, whether he already had them, bought them, or gathered them, he got to work right away.

Well, she wanted a good, quiet spot to read some books she found at the Castle Library, but, at the same time, she wanted some sort of company.

And Xainfried was too busy being a dumb sweetie with Aeleen.

So, into a corner of the room, alongside Rhea, was Amane.

Watching him work the day away, sewing the pieces of fabric together, completely concentrated, as the somewhat loose tank top let each action he took show off more and more of how his body did this, full of care and precision, was a surprisingly comforting and relaxing sight.

“Hey, Irfan?”

“Hum?”

“For someone who keeps saying they’re only good at fighting, you sure have a lot of handy skills.”

With a smirk, he went back to his work, only saying. “I already told you. It’s nothing special, really.”

Within his tribe, that could have been the case. But, right now, it was.

Going back to her book, Amane enjoyed the calm atmosphere that surrounded her, with the weird friendship that she cultivated.


End file.
